The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Rise of the Darkness
by Gbro15300
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Townsville's beloved crime fighting trio the Powerpuff Girls have been chosen to defeat an evil lord who seeks to send the universe to eternal darkness. As the girls go on an amazing adventure across the universe they learn the importance of family, friendship and most importantly destiny. Can the girls save the universe or will evil finally prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! Its Gbro again! I hope you were impressed with the last story I wrote. Now this story I'm writing will be much different. This will be a fanfiction story about the Powerpuff Girls and a new movie. You all know in the first movie the girls were created, they first defeated Mojo Jojo and became who they are today. However, this movie I'm writing will be a lot different. The girls will face a great evil threatening not just Townsville or Earth but the entire universe and the very fabric of life itself! There will be new characters that the girls will meet and a whole new and powerful villain to face. This villain could in fact be more powerful than all of their enemies! Now will they defeat this powerful dark threat and save the universe? You'll find out.**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls as all rights go to cartoon network. I do own some original characters and the dark villain. **

Chapter 1: Legends of Light and Darkness

Millions of years ago when the universe was created, there were two eternal forces that made the very fabric of life. Those forces are the light and the darkness. The entity of light is the very fabric of peace justice and prosperity which helps balance the way of life in the universe. Those that live in the light seek those attributes and use it to bring those peaceful attributes to life. However, before the birth of the light, there was the darkness. The entity of darkness is the very opposite of light, where hate, despair, oppression and evil itself exist within those who follow the entity of darkness. When the forces of darkness become very powerful they become willing to threaten the very fabric of life in the universe.

But there was one force of darkness that almost succeeded in destroying the very fabric of life in the universe as it sought eternal darkness and evil as the source of all life and sought to conquer all that exists in the universe.

From the depths of the darkness came powerful beings called the dark lords. The dark lords are 13 powerful people who were created by the most powerful dark forces all with the goal of seeking darkness as the fabric of life. Their their emotions of anger, jealousy, hate and rage made their dark powers very powerful that they can be seen as gods. The leader of the dark lords is the most powerful and most ruthless of their kind. This powerful dark lord was known by billions of people in the universe as Xannos.

Xannos the leader of the dark lords seeks to transform the universe and the very fabric of life itself into one of eternal darkness and evil. His dark powers come from a variety of abilities that powerful beings would have. He can actually have any kind of power he can get but those powers only exist in him when the emotions and fabric of darkness exist in those powers. Whether it is just casting dark spells, blasting dark energy or dark lightning, enhanced strength, powers of the elements including fire, water, ice, earth, wind, creating dark monsters, generating storms and disasters, flying, teleporting, or simply controlling other people like puppets, he can have those as long as there is darkness all around him and he embraces the dark forces.

Xannos is feared by billions of people in the universe because he is more than evil than the dark forces that exist in the universe today. All he cares about is nothing but embracing darkness, gaining absolute power, conquering, killing, torturing and he is 100% willing to commit those atrocious acts in order to achieve salvation. The lives of innocent people and even to his own comrades mean absolutely no value to him and he is also known to show brutality to those lives and he is never afraid to sow his brutality. Sometimes whenever he commits atrocious acts on people he would inflict very sadistic remarks and would do things all for a laugh. This is a great example as to why he is the most feared evil force in the universe.

Xannos almost succeeded in sending the universe into eternal darkness a million years before the present time in the universe. Even though it would look like no one could stop him, there was one hope that came alive and right on time too. As Xannos, his followers and the army he created was ready to conquer the entire universe a brave and noble army from the other worlds who seek peace and justice waged a mighty war against Xannos and the dark lords. The forces of the light was led by a brave and noble warrior known as Xavier. Xavier was among those warriors who are aware of Xannos' threat and gathered an army of over a million warriors from the universe and to wage war against the army of darkness which is about as much as the army of light. Unlike Xannos, Xavier was a leader of peace, hope, justice and order. He cares so much about the lives of others rather than his own life, which is another reason why he is leading the army of light to defeat Xannos. Xavier is loved by trillions of people and that he appreciates that love so much that he is never afraid to protect the universe from danger.

The army of light arrived just in time before the dark armies set off to conquer. As they charged into each other, it was chaos and all-out war between the two sides.

Xannos was informed of the army of light by his chief lieutenant and send heavy artillery and armor to the opposing armies to crush them. However, this had little effect on the army of light as they got closer to the main stronghold. Xannos then channeled all of his power to conduct a powerful blow to his enemies. And to everyone's surprise and horror, the final blow was that he sacrificed his own people in a desperate attempt to lay waste on his enemies. He did so by using off of his dark magic and energy on the battlefield and he also used his dark powers to bring off of his fighting aircraft to crush them by forcing them down to crash into the army of light.

Fortunately this proved to be no avail as Xavier managed to get to Xannos and the two leaders fought in a titanic struggle to determine the universes fate. After a grueling battle Xavier was proved to be the victor. He was about to send Xannos to death, but realized that death would lead him the path to darkness like Xannos. So he decided to imprison him into the dark zone where he could never break free any way possible and that his powers can be neutralized. Xannos' prison in the dark zone has also put him and his brethren into a coma state so that they cannot threaten the universe while awake and that their powers can be neutralized in that nature.

And so after a grueling war against Xannos, and despite heavy casualties peace, hope, justice and order had been restored in the universe, and Xannos and his army of darkness was no more.

After much discussion with his fellow warriors, Xavier learned that even though darkness is a dangerous entity, it is still a force that makes up the universe. He believes that if both sides can maintain balance through peace, then there will be balance in the universe. So he and nine others have come together to form a group of universal peacekeepers known as the guardians of light and darkness. Their goal is to watch over the universe and to maintain balance by giving peace, hope and justice to everyone who needs it and to stop those who seek evil.

They also believe that they should use the power of light to choose other people to become heroes just like them so that those individuals can have a chance to fulfill their brightest destinies. They also believe that they should give credit to the heroes they choose and not receive credit for themselves cause no one likes selfish people.

The guardians have done an excellent job and restoring order to the universe with the help of their chosen heroes throughout the years. Also throughout those years the guardians have changed membership to more new members because they also believe that the heroes should have a chance to become guardians and also the time for the older guardians have already been done and hey would need new membership. They have been very successful as guardians.

However, it is feared that dark forces could become very powerful and evil like Xannos was and that there would not be anyone to help. They even fear that one day Xannos would make his return and that there would not be any hope in the universe at all. But then something appeared in the guardians' minds, something very special that can come to life and become legendary heroes.

It is believed by the guardians that one day very special, very young and very kind people with extraordinary abilities and talents would be chosen by the light and to defeat the most powerful of all the dark forces and save the very fabric of life in the universe and to bring peace, hope and justice to the innocent and to all that those young heroes hold dear. All they have to do is follow their hearts and souls and they can take those young heroes to a very bright future and to become legendary.

This was believed by trillions of people that people very young would become legendary heroes but unfortunately it is a mere prophecy and sometimes prophecies cannot come true. But still they believed and they continue to believe, especially in the children that live in the universe. One day, heroes just like the guardians who can be as young as the universe's children can become legendary heroes, all they need to do is believe and the light will make it all come true.

**So what you all think? Don't worry everyone, this is just the intro of the powerpuff girls movie 2. It just provides a little background on what would happen later and to show who the villain I've created here. Don't you all worry things will be a whole lot better latter on in the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers and welcome back! As you all read the intro to the new movie I'm writing we saw the potential main villain and the legend of heroes who people and mostly children dream that they become legends one day. We are now going to get more into the movie where you would meet the major characters and see the action unfold. Without further delay let us begin.**

Chapter 2: Planet Celestia

(Present day)

Far away across the cosmos was a beautiful and peaceful planet. The planet is so much like planet Earth except it's a little different. The planet has the same atmosphere and land and water as Earth except that there are places and inhabitants a little different from Earth. The places on the planet are beautiful lands where it is full of forests, meadows, grasslands, deserts, arctic regions and jungles. On the planet are several kingdoms that its inhabitant live in which are ruled by kind, noble, generous and wise kings and queens. And so the planet is known in the universe as Celestia.

Everyone who lives in a kingdom would feel that the entire kingdom feels like home the second they arrive. Everyone is happy with the life they live and even the rulers feel this way. The citizens regard other people's lives as more important than themselves so they give to others and would want to take care of them anyway possible. Almost no one is sad, angry, stressed or lonely. The people are treated like family by their king and queen and they praise those rulers with so much respect and appreciation. The kingdoms are run by their own military but by order of the rulers they are charged with protecting the lives and freedoms of their people and to protect them from any threats. Anyone who does commit a crime would be arrested but tried and charged fairly so that there can be no sadness, rage or despair on both the criminal and the victim. The money that everyone has is astonishing, as if no one is poor and the kingdom's economy is like an oasis. He king and queen don't keep all the money for themselves like how greedy tyrants would, they would still keep a few to keep the kingdom running but they give to people who need it the most. If you would live in a kingdom like that you would be given everything and hope is never lost. The lands outside of the kingdoms are beautiful and peaceful and the animals are friendly and peaceful.

Some of the animals there are similar and different to earth. Similar as in there are cattle, deer, bears, horses, moose, bears and many more similar to earth animals. Now what's different about some animals is that there are some mystical animals there such as a unicorn and many others that are imaginations on earth but real on this planet. There are also monsters that roam this planet but if they threaten the lives of the people and animals as well as life wherever they go, the kingdoms warriors would put a stop to them and everyone would be safe.

We now go to one of the kingdoms on Celestia which is called Angard. The rulers of the kingdom are a king named Raphael and a queen named Elizabeth. The king became king after his father passed it down to him when Raphael became an adult any married Elizabeth and they became the rulers of Angard. They recently gave a blessing birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Athena. She is the princess of the kingdom and one day she would be queen and marry a loving prince. Athena is a caring, playful sweet girl whose dream is to make friends and play with them, be a great queen in the future, and one day meet a hero that is just like her. She has the same dream as the other children who dream that one day there will be heroes just like the children who have great abilities and can help people overcome their darkest desires and help overcome despair. As much as the parents of those children love their dreams it cannot be possible for heroes to be children and have great abilities, but they still believed.

A five year old Athena and her father Raphael are in bed as Raphael is telling his daughter the story of light and darkness and is about to say her favorite part.

"And so the guardians believed that one day there can be heroes that are just like the children. Like you too Athena." Said Raphael who did a little tap on her nose and she giggled.

"hehehe daddy! That tickles!" Athena said giggling.

"Hahaha you know you love this part don't you? I also know how much you love to get tickled by your daddy. Come here you." Raphael said and started tickling her sides and she laughed loudly.

"Daddy! Stop it! HAHAHAH!" She laughed loudly and her mother Elizabeth came in and she giggled too.

"Having fun you two?" She asked.

"Yes Mommy!" Athena said.

"hehehe. Ok you too it's time to go to bed" Elizabeth said and Athena wined.

"Aww. But I wanna have fun." She said and her father patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Athena, you'll definitely have fun tomorrow with your friends." Raphael said.

Athena then agreed to her father and she got ready to go to bed. Both parents then came to her.

"Good night my little angle. Mommy loves you." Elizabeth said as she kissed Athena on the cheek.

"Daddy loves you too my little angle." Raphael said.

"Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy. I love you." Athena said and they both smiled at her. They then left her alone and in a few seconds she fell fast asleep. Then the parents went to sleep too.

(The Next Day)

Athena, Raphael and Elizabeth woke up from a peaceful sleep and went down to eat breakfast. The servants served them a wonderful breakfast and the family appreciated it so much. Athena was excited because it was a day to play with her friends.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm so excited to see my friends!" Athena said excitedly and both parents laughed.

"That's wonderful Athena! Now when you play you need to be careful and not get hurt." Elizabeth said.

"Yes Mommy. I won't get hurt I promise." Athena said.

"We still want you to have fun. We just want you to be safe." Raphael said. "Now how bout you get ready and go have an adventure!" He said.

"Oh boy! Thanks mommy, thanks daddy!" Athena said and she finished breakfast and got ready to play outside.

She finished getting ready and said "Bye mommy, Bye daddy! I'll be home before dark!"

She then rushed outside to the meadow where her friends would meet her there. As she arrived at the meadow she saw her friends. There were 4 girls and 5 boys about the same age as her. Their names were Matt, Eric, Billy, Don, Mike, Kelly, Jessica, Kaitlyn and Erin. All the children have been friends ever since they met at school when they were younger. They all have their playing clothes on and they were excited to have an adventure together.

"Hi Athena!" Everyone greeted.

"Hi guys!" Athena said to everyone.

"So what do you all want to do?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well first, let's play tag!" Mike said and tapped Kelly. "You're it!"

"Oooh! You're gonna get it Mike!" Kelly said and the children took off running with Kelly following them.

They kept running then Kelly tapped mike, who then tapped Athena, who tapped Billy, who then tapped Eric, who then tapped Don, who then tapped Jessica, who then tapped Matt and then tapped Erin. They continued to play for several minutes laughing and having a blast. Then they all got tired and decided to take a rest on the grass and watch the clouds in the sky.

"Wow they're so beautiful." Erin said with Kaitlyn and Jessica agreeing.

"Yea I'll say!" Eric said. "That one looks like a bear.

"That one looks like a sword." Matt said.

"That one looks like a flower." Kelly said

"That one looks like a bird." Jessica said.

"That one looks like a star." Billy said.

"That one looks like a big ball." Don said.

"That one looks like a warrior." Mike said pointing to a big cloud that does look like a warrior. Everyone was surprised.

"Wow your good Mike." Erin said.

"Wow that one looks like a hero with a cape." Athena said and everyone looked at it with awe.

"Wow it's beautiful." Kelly said. "We're pretty good at picturing clouds.

"Got that right." Matt said.

"You know, this reminds me of the heroes in my dreams. The heroes that are just like us." Athena said.

"You really think that there are heroes out there just like us? Just like the legends say?" Erin asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't stop believing." Don said.

"Me too. Who knows we may meet them one day." Kaitlyn aid.

"That would be awesome if we did!" Mike said.

"Yea, they may have powerful abilities. Just like the guardians when they used the power of light to defeat darkness." Jessica said.

"I sure hope they're real." Athena said. "It's been my dream to meet a hero who is like me but are also like the guardians and the heroes they chose to defeat evil." She said and everyone continued to rest.

"So what do you want to do now?" Athena asked.

"Well if we believe in the heroes how about we play an adventure game!" Billy said.

"Great idea!" Kaitlyn said.

"Yea some of us will be the heroes in our dreams and some of us will play the dark lords." Matt said.

"Cool!" everyone agreed.

"I get to be the villain." Mike said.

"Me too! "Don said.

"Me three!" Erin said.

"Me Four" Jessica said.

"Ok the rest of us will be heroes." Athena said.

"Then let us battle!" Mike said and did a little evil laugh and everyone got out their toy weapons to do the adventure game.

The kids then chose an opponent to battle with as they reenact the battle for the universe between the forces of light and darkness. Don and Matt ran to each other and they battled it out. They both carried slashes, blocks, jabs and hits which didn't hurt as everyone thought it would

"Prepare to face darkness warrior of light!" Don said.

"Not today villain" Matt said back and continued to battle.

Athena and Mike battled each other with toy weapons and it was a tense one.

"Your good hero. But can you truly defeat darkness?!"

"I don't think I know dark lord." Athena said back and the intense battle continued.

"I shall banish you to the realm of darkness mortal!" Erin said as Kelly and her battled for the win.

"No way, I banish you first!" Kelly said and they battled while laughing at the fun they're having.

They continued battling for several minutes but then they started to get worn out. Mostly the heroes are winning but the villains were getting worn out the most. But then with final slashes Athena, Matt, Kelly and the rest of the heroes prevailed. They all gave loud laughs and hi fives for a great game.

"Great game everyone!" Athena said.

"Yea!" Everyone said.

"Man! That battle was intense!" Eric said. With the other boys agreeing.

"Yea but it shows evil never wins!" Jessica said and everyone laughed at that remark.

"So what now?" Don asked.

"Gosh look at the time! We need to get back home!" Athena said pointing to the sunset.

"Aww!" Everyone wined not wanting the day to end.

"Don't worry guys we'll definitely have fun tomorrow!"

"Yea!" Everyone said and they all went back home.

Moments later Athena returned to the castle of Angard where her parents were waiting.

"Hi mommy! Hi Daddy!" Athena said approaching her parents.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Great we had an adventure today! It was a lot of fun!" She said and her father laughed.

"Great Athena! Now how bout we eat dinner then get ready for bed." Raphael said and everyone went inside to eat dinner which would be a real royal treatment for them.

After dinner it was dark outside and everyone was getting ready for bed. Athena was on her bed looking at her drawings hung on her wall. There were some drawings of animals, flowers, her friends, and there were some which are her favorite. They were drawings of heroes that she dreams of every night, the ones the legends say they would be real. There is one where it shows a girl wearing a pink dress with magic powers battling dark monsters and saving people. Another one is a hero in a blue dress and she would use magic to give so many nice things to people who would need it the most. The last one was another girl in a green dress where she would battle so many dark creatures and dark lords that it's like a one girl army. Pink, blue and green were Athena's favorite colors and hopefully if she meets the legendary heroes, they might be in common with the color they like.

Athena's parents walked in and smiled when they saw her looking at her drawings

"Looking at your drawings again Athena?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea, these three are my favorites." Athena said pointing to the hero drawings.

"Aww great Athena. Now we want you to get some sleep, you'll have more fun tomorrow." Raphael said and they all said goodnight and went to bed.

The parents were about to go to bed themselves but Athena stopped them.

"Mommy, daddy? Will I see the heroes I dream of one day?" She asked and Elizabeth walked to her.

"Well Athena many people say it cannot be true, but you shouldn't listen to them. It may be a legend but you must never stop believing.

"Your right. Goodnight, I love you." Athena said.

"We love you too." Raphael said and they went to bed too.

Athena then thought about the heroes in her dreams. One day she will see them, the light would choose them one day and they will thwart the darkness and save the universe.

However, little did she know; In fact little did everyone in the universe know that there really are heroes that are just like children in the universe, just like Athena. They are three five year old girls who live in another planet far from Celestia who have extraordinary abilities beyond comprehension and they use it to defeat evil.

The legend is real, it is all true, and all the children and the rest of the people need to do is see it to believe it.

**Alright everyone! We met some original characters and now we are about to get into the perspective of the girls. I know this may be off but I'm trying to connect this story to the girls so I can make this a better movie than the last. Soon you'll see how the characters I've created will relate to the girls and Townsville and how the villain I will include will make the movie more intense. So Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers and welcome back! Ok we are about to get into the girls perspective of the movie. I bet your all saying "Finally" but I'm glad you all want it. I would like to thank all who followed my story and leaving reviews. I appreciate your support! So without further delay let us begin.**

Chapter 3: The City of Townsville

(We now take you to planet Earth and to a city called Townsville)

The city of Townsville. During the night and will soon become daytime in the next few hours. In the suburban areas of the city lies a square shaped house with circular windows on the second floor. Inside the house lived a man who is also a scientist and three five year old girls.

The scientist's name is Professor Utonium. He is the man who runs the house, who conducts science experiments in his lab in the basement and he is the father of the three girls. He is currently sleeping in his room after a hard day of work and taking care of the girls.

(We now take you upstairs to the girls' room)

Inside a pink colored bedroom were the three girls. They are now sleeping on a bed with red, blue and green stripes on the sheets.

One girl was sleeping under the red stripe. This girl had red eyes, red hair with a large red bow on her head and part of her hair was in the shape of a horse tail which ran down past her back and she was wearing a pink long sleeved nightgown. This girl's name is Blossom.

The girl sleeping next to her under the blue stripe had blue eyes, blonde hair with two pigtails on the sides of her head and was wearing a blue long-sleeved nightgown. This girls name is Bubbles.

The third girl who is sleeping under the green stripe had green eyes, black hair with two parts of it sticking up on the sides of her head in the shape of upside-down sideburns and she is wearing a green long-sleeved nightgown. This girl's name is Buttercup.

Now you see, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup weren't ordinary girls but they were in fact super powered girls whose destiny is to use their powers to defend the world from evil. Professor Utonium created the girls in an attempt to create the 'perfect' little girl. The girls are made out of sugar, spice, everything nice and an accidental drop of Chemical X. There was an explosion after the addition of Chemical X and thus the girls were born.

The Chemical X gave the girls amazing powers, such as flight, super speed and super strength, heat vision, ice breath, super hearing and an ability to take large amounts of physical force without any scratch on them. Each girl has even developed their own unique powers. Blossom can control the temperature of her surroundings and can resist sudden temperature changes. Bubbles unique powers are linked to communication. She can converse any languages with complete fluency and she has a sonic scream. Buttercup has powers related to motion allowing her to speed up her rate of vibration to such a point that everything seems frozen in time while she's the only one moving.

This brought an amazing feeling to the girls when they first discovered their powers, but unfortunately not so for the citizens of Townsville. After a game of tag that ran amok in the city it caused a lot of property damage causing the citizens to ridicule them.

In order for the girls to try and make amends for their mistakes they went to the professor's monkey sidekick Jojo for help after he rescued them from the gangreen gang and after the professor was arrested. However what they don't know is that Jojo has been a reckless monkey who would cause chaos and break stuff no matter how many times Professor stopped him. He had a secret and evil plan involving Chemical X and the girls.

What they did to help Jojo in his evil plan was steal chemical X, build an observatory on the Townsville volcano and after a trip to the zoo he secretly gathered all the monkeys and turned them into evil and powerful primates.

Jojo now renamed Mojo Jojo denounces the girls and declares a world-wide empire ruled by him. Everyone even the professor turns against the girls and they are exiled to space.

Hope may seem lost and there cannot be anything the girls could do but when they hear the monkeys attack the city and its citizens they use their powers to defeat them and Mojo Jojo after a massive battle.

The professor prepared antidote X to reverse the girls and monkeys powers and the girls agreed since everything would be better off if they were normal girls. However the citizens protested apologizing for misjudging them and thanking them for their heroic deeds on that day.

And so Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup became the beloved crime-fighting trio "The Powerpuff Girls" dedicated to using their powers to fight crime and protect Townsville and Earth.

Two years have passed since they first defeated Mojo Jojo and during those years they have been fighting crime and evil on a daily basis, taking down the baddest of the bad, the ugliest of the ugly and the weirdest of the weird.

Blossom was the leader and the brains of the team who would always lead her sisters to success on their adventures. Bubbles was the kindest of the girls who is always cheerful and thinking happy. Although she is considered the 'baby' like crying when dark times happen and when Buttercup teases her, she is still a reliable hero in the trio and her heart brightens everyone's day. Buttercup was undoubtedly the roughest and toughest of the girls who would rely more on brawn than brains and she can be a tomboy. Although she still does have a soft side like doing good things and protecting her sisters, it's just that no one really sees it.

Despite having several difficult opponents and tough days, the girls are always successful in crime fighting and they enjoy it very much, even the Professor and the girls friends.

The sun begins to rise in Townsville marking the start if a new day. The light begins to shine in the girls' room and when the light begins to touch their faces they begin to wake up. They opened their eyes and they let out a happy yawn.

Blossom was the first to fully wake up and she looked at her sisters with a smile on her face. "Good morning girls." She said kindly.

Bubbles was the next one to fully wake up and she looked at Blossom. "Good morning Blossom. Good morning Buttercup." She said in her slightly squeaky voice which sounds so cute.

Buttercup was the last to fully wake up and she looked at her two sisters. "Good morning Blossom. Good morning Bubbles" She said in her slightly deeper voice than her sisters which sounds a little bit like a boy's voice.

"Let's go downstairs. Professor probably prepared breakfast for us." Blossom suggested.

"Good idea Blossom!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Right behind you Red!" Buttercup said.

The girls got out of bed then flew downstairs to the dining room where professor would be. They arrived at the dining room and they were right; professor was awake and he got breakfast ready for everyone. He saw the girls arrive and smiled at them.

"Good morning girls! I got breakfast ready." Professor said.

"Good morning Professor!" The girls said cheerfully.

"I got pancakes, waffles, toast, cereal, bacon and eggs all right here!" professor said.

"Yay!" The girls said cheerfully then they all got their food and sat down at the table.

As they eat professor told the girls about something special that is supposed to happen today.

"Are you girls excited for today?" Professor asked.

"What do you mean professor?" Blossom asked.

"You girls are being awarded for heroes of the year tonight remember?" professor asked again.

"Oh yea. I remember. We became nominated after our last battle with Mojo Jojo. We'll be given the award then we'll do a speech about what we do and how we appreciate everyone supporting us." Buttercup said remembering what professor meant.

"Oh boy! I'm so excited!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Me too girls! I'm so proud of you." Professor said.

"Thank you professor!" the girls said happily.

"We should get you ready when you come home from school." Professor suggested.

"Sure!" the girls said again then they finished breakfast then they got ready to go to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

The girls went to their room and got changed from their night gowns to their stripped dresses. Blossom wearing red and black, Bubbles wearing blue and black and Buttercup wearing green and black. They then put in their socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Once they were ready they floated downstairs to say bye to professor.

"Bye girls, have a good day in school!" Professor said.

"Bye Professor!" the girls said happily. They then flew out of the house towards Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

As they fly streaks of pink, blue and green color came off of the girls and the public saw those streaks and cheered for the girls and waving to them. The girls waved back and flew faster to school. The girls arrived at school and saw all the children enter the school with Ms. Keane at the front door. Ms. Keane saw the girls and smiled at them.

"Good morning girls!" Ms. Keane said.

"Good morning Ms. Keane." The girls said as they went inside the school and to their classroom.

The girls and the rest of the children sat down at their tables and Ms. Keane entered the room and was very happy today.

"Good morning children!" Ms. Keane greeted. "Today is a very special day. We are going to have a little party to celebrate the girls being awarded heroes of the year!" She said happily and the children cheered with happiness.

She was absolutely right about the party. There are decorations set up, snacks on a table, with plates and cups and napkins. The children got on line and got their plates, their snacks, and their drinks and then they got back to the tables.

Throughout the whole party there has been fun music, dancing, eating the snacks, playing with toys, singing songs, playing fun games like board games, freeze dance and Simon says too. They also read fun stories together such as fairy tales and mother goose rhymes anything for the children. The girls their classmates and Ms. Keane had fun while inside, they were all laughing, smiling and cheering too. This was especially great for the girls since everyone appreciates them for everything they do.

The kids then got together and sang a song created by Ms. Keane to the girls. This song is about thanking the girls for everything they did. The song lasted for about two minutes and when they were finished the girls beamed with happiness. It was a beautiful song and then the girls thanked them.

"Thank you everyone!" The girls said happily.

"You're welcome girls!" everyone said and they all shared a heartwarming group hug.

"Ok everyone it's time to play outside!" Ms. Keane said and everyone cheered with happiness then ran outside with the exception of the girls flying of course.

When they arrived at the playground the children really had fun. Blossom went with a group of kids to the playground and played around with them sliding on the slide, playing on seesaws and playing tag. Blossom then tagged a boy.

"Tag you're it!" Blossom said as she ran from him, she didn't fly because it wouldn't be fair for everyone else.

"Oh you're gonna get it Blossom!" The boy said as he chased after her.

Blossom and the children continued to play tag until they got tired and needed to rest.

"Wow Blossom, you're pretty good." A girl said and Blossom giggled.

"Thank you." Blossom said.

Bubbles played with another group of kids by picking flowers, drawing pictures while sitting at a table and playing imagination games with the drawings as thinking tools.

"What are you drawing Bubbles?" a boy asked.

"I'm drawing a beautiful princess, walking in the meadow picking pretty flowers." Bubbles said happily.

"Aw that's sweet, I'm drawing a picture of me and my mommy and daddy." A girl said.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Bubbles said cheerfully.

"I'm drawing a picture of a super hero. Defeating bad guys and saving the day, like you girls." Another boy said and Bubbles giggled at that remark.

"Thank you." Bubbles said and they continued drawing pictures.

Buttercup played with another group of kids by playing sports. Buttercup would win at those games since she was pretty good at sports and she was a tough puff. They were playing a game of catch with a big red ball. There were about six kids there including Buttercup which equals seven. They were throwing the ball to each other and making good catches. Sometimes Buttercup would throw hard and make it a little harder for the kids but they didn't seem to mind. One boy threw the ball hard and far from Buttercup but she flew from her spot and caught the ball from below. She flew back to her original spot.

"Nice catch Buttercup!" the boy said.

"Thanks! But you haven't seen nothing yet! Try this!" She exclaimed as she threw very hard and the boy caught it but the force was strong enough to send him flying and dragging across the ground. He got up and it appeared that he caught the ball.

"That…was…AWEOSME! I wanna do that again!" The boy exclaimed and everyone laughed.

They all continued to play when suddenly the girl's hotline rang. They zoomed inside to pick it up and find out what's happening.

"Yes Mayor?" Blossom asked.

Blossom heard what is going on and got the memo.

"We're on our way! Come on girls we got a monster on the loose downtown." Blossom said.

"Let's go girls." Bubbles said.

"Yea! Time to kick some monster butt!" Buttercup said.

The girls then flew out towards downtown Townsville. The kids and Ms. Keane were cheering for them and waving to them. The girls waved back then flew to downtown Townsville.

(We now take you to downtown Townsville)

Downtown Townsville is under attack by a monster that looks like a three headed dragon with spikes on its back and spikes on its tail. He is seen destroying buildings with its hands, tail and fire breath and people running away in panic. Their panic soon turned into cheers as they saw the girls fly to the dragon.

The dragon attacks first by breathing fire but the girls quickly dodged the attack and flew towards the body. Blossom flew to one of the heads and did a hard punch in the face making it roar in pain. Bubbles flew to another head and threw a punch of her own at it and roared in pain. Buttercup flew to the third head and did a hard kick in the face making it roar in pain. The dragon swiped its tail at the girls but quickly ducked under it. The dragon then breathed fire at the girls again but they countered it with their super breath. That went on for like a minute until the dragon ran out of breath. The girls caught their breath quickly and then shot eye lasers at its heads making it roar in pain again.

"Ok girls! Let's hit it in the stomach together!" Blossom said to her sisters.

"Gotcha Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Right behind ya Red!" Buttercup said.

The girls flew towards the dragon and rammed their fists into the stomach causing a great amount of pain to build up and making it fly high in the sky.

"Let's grab the tail and throw it away!" Blossom commanded.

The girls then flew to the tail ad grabbed it making sure not to touch the spikes. They then began to spin. They continued spinning the dragon around for a few minutes then they threw him away into space. The throw was so hard that it flew far away from Earth never coming back again.

The girls flew to the city and the citizens cheered for them and the mayor and Ms. Bellum came up to them.

"Oh girls! Thank you for saving our beloved city again!" Mayor said excitedly.

"Pleasures all ours Mayor! We're glad we came in time." Blossom replied.

"I'm so glad we beat that dragon! Although I wanted to whoop its butt some more!" Buttercup said.

Blossom giggled and thought "_same old Buttercup. Always looking for action."_

"Well girls looks like you need to get ready for tonight." Ms. Bellum spoke up. "You certainly don't want to miss your award."

"Thank you Ms. Bellum we'll go home and get ready." Bubbles said kindly.

The girls then flew out towards their house and the citizens cheered for them and waved again. The girls then flew back inside the house and saw Professor was in the living room watching the news. The news had reported the girls taking down the three headed dragon and saving Townsville again. Professor saw the girls and was very happy.

"Girls come here! You're on the news!" Professor said excitedly. The girls then flew to the couch and saw the news. They were pretty happy about this but it wasn't really a surprise since they fight crime and monsters on like a daily basis.

"I gotta say Townsville would never be the same without you girls. I'm so proud of you." Professor said and the girls beamed with happiness.

"Thank you Professor!" The girls said happily.

In a few moments it was time to get ready for the award ceremony tonight.

"Alright girls it's time to get ready for the award ceremony." Professor said.

"Yay!" The girls shouted excitedly and flew to their room.

As they arrived in their room Professor already laid out more clean dresses for them to wear. It was the same dresses that they would wear but it was cleaner than what they are wearing now since they had a battle with a dragon. They got changed into the dresses and washed their hands, brushed their teeth and then went downstairs where they would be waiting for a limousine to drive them to the ceremony.

The limo arrived and the girls and professor went to the door and then went inside. The limo then drove off and headed to downtown Townsville. The girls were pretty amazed by the looks of the limo.

"Wow this is so cool!" Blossom said excitedly.

"I've never been in a limo before." Bubbles said.

"I feel like a superstar!" Buttercup said excitedly.

"You girls should be proud, you earned this!" Professor said and the girls beamed with happiness.

"Thank you professor!" the girls said then they shared a hug together.

They then arrived at the award ceremony but when they stepped out of the limo it was almost like they were in Hollywood walking the red carpet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium!" The announcer said and then all the people attending were cheering for them, waving to them, taking pictures and throwing flowers to them.

We take you to a news anchor reporting the celebration. "Folks this crowd is going crazy over the girls and their dad. I've never seen anything like this in my life. I must say the girls have done so much for Townsville and the world that they truly deserved this." The news anchor said. "There are not only every person in Townsville watching this celebration but millions of people around the world are watching too. This is a celebration that has certainly made history." The anchor finished and the girls and professor continue to walk the carpet. Blossom was approached by fans.

"Blossom!" They cheered as they gave her flowers.

"Aw thank you so much!" Blossom said happily as she gave them a hug.

"We love you Blossom!" The fans cheered as they went back to where they were.

Bubbles was next to be approached by fans who were holding flowers and their own drawings since they knew drawing was one of Bubble's talents.

"Bubbles!" The fans said as they gave her the gifts.

"Aw you guys are so sweet! I love these drawings!" Bubbles said cheerfully as she hugged them. "Thank you so much!" She said happily.

"You're welcome Bubbles! We love you! Don't stop being cute!" The fans said and Bubbles giggled in happiness.

Buttercup was approached by fans. There were a few girls and a few boys there too.

"Buttercup!" They cheered as the girl fans gave her flowers and the boy fans gave her baseballs and footballs.

"Thanks guys! Here boys catch!" Buttercup exclaimed as she threw a football far and a guy went to catch it. He caught it and everyone including Buttercup cheered.

"Nice throw Buttercup!" The guy said.

"Thanks dude! Hi-five everyone!" She said as they gave the guys high fives and she gave the girls a hug.

"Thank you Buttercup! You're our hero!" They cheered again and Buttercup laughed with them.

Professor was approached by fans too. They wanted to have autographs.

"Professor! Can we have your autograph?!" One of the fans asked.

"Certainly!" Professor said and he signed their autographs. They beamed with happiness.

"Thank you professor! You're a great Dad to the girls!" The fan said and they went back to where they were.

"You're welcome folks!" Professor said.

The girls and professor got to the entrance and everyone took their seats. The ceremony began.

The host of the event got to the podium and began to speak. "Good evening citizens of Townsville. Tonight is a very very special night. This night is about to make history as the hero of the year award will be awarded to very special heroes. These heroes are different from us, they are young, super powered, but they are the same as us. They are the same because they have the heart and soul of a hero, who would risk their lives on a daily basis to protect all of us from evil. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I proudly award the hero of the year award to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, also known as the Powerpuff Girls!" the speaker finished and everyone cheered as the girls flew up to the stage to get their awards. They each received a golden medal with the word hero on it. They felt so happy when the medals went around their necks.

"We would also love to give a medal to the girl's father. Professor Utonium. He deserves this award for being a great father to the girls and raising them to be who they are today. Let's give him a round of applause." The speaker said and professor was happy. He went up to the stage and received the award.

Blossom then went to the podium followed by Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor and gave a speech. "Citizens of Townsville. It is an incredible honor that me, my sisters and my dad received this award. I've never been so happy to be awarded something so honorable and be watched by millions of people worldwide. But we couldn't have done this without you all believing in us. I know we made big mistakes in the past, but we've shown all of you that we are heroes dedicated to protect all of you and to make you all happy. But you all make us happy by your support and dedication to us. But most importantly I would love to thank my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup for being such great sisters and I would love to thank my dad Professor Utonium. We may fight and get on each other's nerves but honestly I would never live with myself without you. You are the best family in the world. And you all are the best people in the world. Thank you Townsville and the world! You are the greatest people ever!" Blossom finished her speech and everyone cheered and threw flowers onto the stage. The girls and Professor gave each other a big hug and they soon left the stage to go home.

Little did they know that an evil force was watching overhead without anyone noticing. If this was some new threat coming the girls had to be ready.

**And Done! I'm so glad I got that done. I bet your all glad I finally got the perspective of the girls in the movie, so I thank you for it. Just to be clear for anyone confused about the last chapter and this chapter this movie is going to be like a universal wide adventure where they will meet travel to new places, meet whole new friends and new enemies. That is all I have to say. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers and welcome back! Ok everyone we all saw the girls perspective in this movie. And now I would love to take you all to the rise of the darkness. I'm so glad because darkness rising is a major point in the movie. We get to meet a familiar face and more original characters. That is all I'm going to say, you'll see more as you read. I would like to thank those who left more reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate your support! So without further delay let us begin.**

Chapter 4: Darkness Rises

Inside an evil lair that is inside the nether realm, there is a lounge area with large screen TVs, a large couch, a juice bar and another lounge chair with a leg rest. Sitting on the lounge chair watching the TV's was a devil-like creature with red skin, long arms ending in crab-like claws, a woman's red jacket and skirt at the collar and hemline, black thing-high hooker boots, a hooked nose, a black goatee beard, curved yellow eyes and makeup in places on his face. This demonic creature has been known as a being of pure evil, who has been feared by millions of people all across the world but not so much to the Powerpuff Girls. This demon is a powerful enemy to the girls whose goal is to take over the world, destroy Townsville and put those who stand in his way including the girls into a mentally insane state. When they become mentally broken then he would be able to destroy them without qualm or hesitation and rule the earth through eternal evil. However, no matter how much he tries to fulfill his goals he seems to be defeated by the girls every time despite how powerful he is. He possesses a powerful hate towards the girls and will do everything to destroy them. This feeling of hatred makes his nature even more evil and fearful across the world. He doesn't have a name to be called since everyone fears his sinister nature, so he is mostly known as HIM.

HIM has dark powers and a nature similar to the dark lord Xannos but they are a little different to each other. The differences between HIM and Xannos are that HIM has a falsetto feminine voice that can give people chills and can change the tone based on his moods but Xannos has a more deep and dark voice that can chill people more and his voice becomes darker and more scary sounded whenever he becomes enraged. HIM wants to take over Earth and its inhabitants but Xannos wants to rule the entire universe and all that exists. HIM as a more feminine look that can mistake HIM as a woman but Xannos has a more masculine style that is darker than HIM.

Now besides the differences there are similarities between the two evil beings. They can both inflict doom and insanity to everything and everyone wherever they go and take joy out of them. Their dark powers are very similar to each other and they have the same immortality within their souls. Overall they are both very powerful dark beings and are feared throughout the universe but that fear subsided due to their defeat by heroes.

HIM is busy watching the TV's and they had the award ceremony on and HIM did not like it one bit. He had a look of anger on his face as he just couldn't stand the girls and their "good deeds". He turns them off and comes up with a plan to destroy them.

"Ohhh, those Powerpuff Girls! How I hate them with a passion!" HIM said in his falsetto female voice angrily. "For once! Just once! I want what is mine and they never let me! I want the world! I want eternal evil to rule! And they never let me ever!"

He calmed down as he tried to come up with another plan to destroy them.

"I must find one way to break them and rule this miserable world. I must find one plan that is completely foolproof that no one will stop me this time! But what should I do?" HIM said as he brought a claw to his chin to think. Suddenly one of his little servants came to his room with big news.

"Master! I have a foolproof plan for you!" The demon exclaimed to HIM.

"Not now! I'm busy thinking!" HIM exclaimed to the demon as he continued thinking.

"But I found out about something. And that something is an evil force." The demon paused then said "Just like you."

HIM stopped and looked at his lapdog with surprise. "You don't say. Can you show me?" He asked.

"Yes master." The demon said as he led HIM to an evil forces archive to research an ancient evil that was just as evil as HIM and how he became a great threat to the universe before HIM came into the universe.

Moments later they researched the dark lord Xannos and his 12 comrades and HIM became very intrigued by Xannos and his evil nature.

"Hmmm. This dark lord and his teammates sound like a perfect ally to destroy the girls." HIM said with an evil look on his face. "Intriguing indeed, Xannos will definitely be a great partner. Where is he now?" HIM asked.

"Well, after he was defeated he couldn't be destroyed by the warrior Xavier because of Xannos' power and that he didn't believe in destroying so Xannos is in the dark zone across the cosmos where he is in coma state so he could no longer be a threat and that the state he is in neutralizes his powers." The demon explained.

"Well well. Let us go and wake him from his slumber party shall weeee?" HIM said as he is about to head to the dark zone.

"Yes master we shall." The demon said as they laughed and disappeared in a red tornado heading to the dark zone.

(We take you to the dark zone at the edge of the galaxy)

In dark vast of space was nothing but darkness. This was definitely the dark zone where Xannos was definitely imprisoned. The red tornado appeared again and HIM and his lapdog appeared. They searched and after a few moments they spotted someone floating in the vastness of darkness. This person was a man that wore clothes that were all black and had skin that was pale as snow and had what appeared to be dark shades around his eyes which can give people chills by one look at him. On his head he had a black helmet that went towards the back of his neck on the backside of the helmet. On the front side of the helmet one part looked like a point that pointed downward that ran over his upper forehead and ending right on the center of the forehead. The helmet has what seems to look like a pair of large devil horns on the sides of his head and had what appeared to be a skull on his forehead with smaller devil horns on the sides of the skulls head. His dark clothes had armor on his legs, torso, back, chest and arms. He black boots that ran up to his mid calves with hooked spikes on the backside of the boots pointing. His chest armor had a skull that looks like the one on his forehead and his arms had the same skulls but are on where his wrists would be. He also had large finger nails on his hands that would look like beast claws. The last piece of clothing that this dark lord had was a large black cape that ran to his ankles. This was the dark lord that HIM found. This was Xannos. He appeared to be in his coma state like the ancients said he would with whisps of darkness swirling around him.

"AH ha! There he is!" HIM said excitedly was he and his lapdog floated towards Xannos. "Oh ho ho ho! I feel tingles when I'm near him. I love it! He's pure evil just like me! "He exclaimed excitedly again.

"Hmm. How can we wake him up?" The demon asked HIM.

"Allow me my friend. With a whisp of my claw I can break the curse and wake up our dark friend." HE said evilly as he began to whirl and twirl his claw.

In a few moments red clouds began to appear and descend towards Xannos. As soon as the clouds touched him the dark whisps began to disappear. The red clouds disappeared then Xannos started to stir and groan which made HIM more amused. Xannos then opened his eyes which had the color of grey and then began to come to his senses.

"Wakey wakey my dark friend." HIM said to Xannos as he fully woke up.

"Wha? What happened? How am I awake?" Xannos asked in a deep, dark and scary voice, unlike HIM with his falsetto voice.

"Why I helped you wake from your slumber party my friend. I do deserve a thank you." HIM said as Xannos saw HIM.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Xannos said and HIM had an evil grin.

"Why I am known as HIM. But I definitely know who you are. You are the dark lord Xannos." HIM said and Xannos looked surprised.

"Oh so you've heard of me?" Xannos said and HIM nodded.

"Why yes my friend. You were a ruler of darkness who tried send the entire universe to eternal darkness, but you failed because of…" Him said but Xannos cut him off by putting his hand roughly on HIM's mouth. Xannos had an angry look on his face as he looked at HIM menacingly.

"Don't you dare mention my accursed enemy's name! He ruined me when I was triumphant!" Xannos exclaimed angrily who had HIM startled.

HIM took Xannos' hand of him and calmed him down.

"Take it easy! I'm trying to help you." HIM said still startled by Xannos' anger. "But we must get to know each other first so we can become best friends. Do ya want that?" HIM said with an evil grin.

"Hmph. Alright HIM let us get to know each other first." Xannos said as they conversed to each other on their lives and their goals of evil. Xannos was talking first.

"So you wanted to rule your world through eternal darkness but three powered girls always stop you?" Xannos said and HIM only nodded in reply. "Ha! I find that quite preposterous. How exactly can three little girls with powers stop a powerful evil being like you?" He asked then HIM got annoyed.

"I do not know my friend. But one day I will win and evil shall rule." HIM said and Xannos was intrigued.

"I can see that you and I are so much alike. One day I would awaken, be free, crush my enemies and send this miserable universe to eternal darkness." He paused and then looked at HIM. "And you, you helped free me. I feel so grateful to you." Xannos said to HIM and HIM only smiled at Xannos evilly.

"Ah yes thank you my friend. I can see that you and I are so much alike." HIM said to Xannos. "We both want evil to rule, we both have a strong hate for our enemies, we bring despair and insanity to people and we are both immortal. I say we should work together."

Xannos thought for a moment and then made a decision "Hmm. Yes! Let us become allies! A demon and a dark lord shall rule the universe together! Our enemies will tremble in our wake!" Xannos said excitedly with an evil grin on his face and HIM laughed evilly.

"Indeed my friend!" HIM said with an evil grin of his own.

"But first, my twelve comrades are here as well. We must free them so that we can begin our universal conquest." Xannos suggested and HIM agreed.

"That can be arranged my friend. I also have a proposal for you and your comrades." HIM said.

"Name it HIM." Xannos said.

"Once they are free I'll take you to an evil realm and I will also give you more power so you can be unstoppable. It will be like a little ceremony for you and your comrades." HIM said. "Now do we have a deal?"

Xannos thought then made his decision "Ok HIM you have a deal." He said as he held his hand out. HIM brought out his claw and took Xannos' hand and shook it. Xannos then thought about something.

_"__Hahaha! That fool thinks I'll ally with him. I've never seen an evil force that is such a failure. Defeated by super powered girls? HA! That is what I call bad comedy especially when he looks and talks like a woman! Once we go to the realm my comrades and I will annihilate him and I'll take his powers as my own and control his little lapdogs like puppets to my joy. I am the true ruler of darkness and I will use this power HIM has to send the universe to darkness. And best of all HIM and his so called 'friends' will be the perfect pets to me. HAHAHAHAHA!" _Xannos thought evilly.

"Now my friend let us go and wake your friends." HIM said.

"Yes." Xannos said evilly as they went to find the twelve other dark lords.

They were searching the entire dark zone and found the other lords. One lord they found was a man who was Xannos' chief lieutenant who had similar looks like Xannos except he doesn't have what Xannos has on his head. Instead he had a crown that had a skull without devil horns but around the circle part it had small hooked spikes pointing upward. This lord's powers are dark sorcery in which he can cast spells of dark magic and he has the same nature as his leader. This lord's name is Malice.

Another lord came to view. It was a man who didn't have a cape or a crown like Xannos but he had a dark outfit with armor and had dark hair that went to the back of his neck. He wore a dark outfit with a dark hood over his head. His powers are only about disappearing into darkness then appearing again, he is rather the master of martial arts and stealth who has dark powers that can make him disappear and reappear again and he can also summon any weapon that comes to his mind. He was a suspect of many assassinations in his time with Xannos, and those assassinations are both dangerous and reckless. He was Xanno's chief assassin who is named Nefarious.

Another lord was a girl who had an outfit similar to Xannos but it had a white cape, no spikes on her boots designs of snowflakes and white frost on it. She had white hair that ran down to her back, she had a crown in the design of icicles and had white skin like her comrades. Her powers not only involve darkness but the element of ice. She can freeze anything with her ice, she can use ice as a weapon such as icicles, sub-zero air temperature and she can control the way ice is shaped and formed. She is also known for creating an actual Ice-age with her powers and she is feared by millions of people along with her comrades. She has a nature like her comrades and her heart is as cold as her ice. This "Ice princess'" name is Crystal.

Another lord they found was a man who had a dark outfit but also had designs that appeared to look like fire. He had buts of red shades and had a few flames on his outfit. He also had a crown on his head which had designs of red flames. He has powers of darkness but he mainly has powers of the element of fire. He can use fire to burn his enemies to crisp, cause wildfires wherever he goes, throw fireballs that explode on impact on anything they touch, create volcano eruptions because of how hot lava can be and his powers grow stronger whenever he is in any hot place. His nature is dark like his comrades but he also has nature of a pyromaniac. This dark lord's name is Inferno.

Another lord they found was a man who had blonde hair that went down to the back of the neck and a dark outfit without a cape and had designs of lightning bolts around his body. He had a mask in the design of lightning bolts and he had powers of both darkness and lightning. He can use lightning to shock his enemies, he can control any source of power with his lightning and he can disappear and reappear in the form of electrical waves. He can also grow stronger whenever he feels electricity around him and he can be a bit of a hot-head too because of how hot lightning can be. This "shocking" dark lord's name is Shocky.

Another lord they found was a man who had a bald head, a dark outfit like his comrades and a dark cape. His powers are not only darkness but he is mostly known as the master of tele kinetics. He can use his telekinetic powers to levitate objects and people as well as himself so he can fly, foretell the future, shapeshift to anyone and anything he can think of and he can enter people's minds whenever they think and dream, either day dreaming or night dreaming. This "mind-blowing" villain is named Nitrus.

Another lord they found was a man who had blue hair a dark outfit with blue shades and had designs of waves. He is a lord of darkness that has the power of the element of water. His powers of water include controlling water, creating floods, creating tidal waves, creating rain storms, shooting powerful water blasts and using bubbles as a weapon. This "water boy's" name is Denzel.

Another lord they woke up was a man with brown hair with spikes, a dark outfit like his comrades that had shades of brown and had designs of rocks on it. He is another lord of darkness who has dark powers and most importantly the power of the element of Earth. He can control how earth can shape and form, he can levitate rocks and use them as weapons, he can generate earthquakes, landslides and he can use his powers to dig through the earth at a fast and strong pace. This earth controlling dark lord is named Rocko.

Another lord they found was another girl with long white hair that went to the midline of her back, a dark outfit without a cape and her outfit had designs of air waves like blowing wind. She not only has the power of darkness but she also has the power of the air element. With her air powers she can generate strong wind gusts, blast whips of wind to her enemies, generate tornados, disappear and reappear in the form of the wind and can fly like the wind. This girls name is Merissa.

Another lord they found was a man with a dark outfit like his comrades and dark hair in the shape of spikes. However he didn't have spikes on his outfit or a cape but what he did have was humongous muscles and he was about six feet tall. He had dark powers but he is mostly known to be the biggest muscle of the evil group. He has a nature to pound, smash and crush anything that gets in his way when he has to follow his master's orders. He is also known to be smart and he sometimes let his "muscle-man" ego get in his way. This evil "Muscle-man" is named Bruticus.

Another lord they found was a man who had another black hood and had a dark outfit like Xannos. The only thing that is different is that there are some rips and tears and his face and body looked like a zombie. He is a lord of darkness that has the same powerful dark force like his master but what's special about him is that he can summon the undead and they follow every command he gives. He has intelligence of a regular human being and he can make his undead armies be intelligent as he is. This master of the undead is known as Deadeye.

The last lord of darkness they have awakened is a young man who is a little shorter than his comrades and his master but his dark outfit had an appearance of a typical school bully. A ripped t-shirt, shorts with rips on the legs and had a black cap on his head which has its bill to the back of his head. He had a nature similar to his master but he is mostly known for having the nature of a school bully, calling people names, picking fights with people, using his dark powers for fun like his comrades and taking complete joy out of those actions. This "bully" is named Brawl.

All of those villains form the most evil group in the universe known as the 13 lords of darkness, with Xannos as the leader and most powerful and ruthless of the group. They all possess similar dark powers like Xannos but they all have different abilities. Malice being the chief lieutenant he has dark powers like Xannos. Nefarious has the power to summon weapons that come to his mind and has martial arts abilities. Crystal, Shocky, Rocko, Inferno, Merissa, and Denzel all have powers of the elements. Bruticus having super-strength. Deadeye having the power to summon the undead and having powers like Xannos. Nitrus has psychic powers and Brawl has dark powers but is known as the big bully in the group. HIM and Xannos woke them all up from their captive slumber and they are united and freed once again to spread darkness and evil across the universe.

"At long last my brothers and sisters, we are united once again. We have our new friend HIM to thank for waking us from our captive slumber." Xannos said as his comrades had looks of confusion as they are surprised that a demon like HIM would free them.

"We were woken up by a demon who has the looks and voice of a woman?" Nefarious asked.

"Hahaha! Seems like a bunch of hot air to me." Merisa said making an air joke since she's the master of air.

"Yea, I wanted to meet someone like us. Not a reject like that guy, girl or whatever he is." Nitrus said making fun of HIM and everyone laughed at HIM with evil laughs. HIM had a look of anger but Xannos stopped them.

"Enough!" Xannos shouted. "HIM may have the looks and voice of a woman but he helped free us. Now that we are free my brothers and sisters pure darkness shall finally return and conquer this insolent universe! And best of all with our newfound powers no one can stop us! Not even the guardians of light and darkness!" Xannos exclaimed and everyone cheered in determination and raised their fists in the air. Xannos then turned to HIM.

"Now HIM shall we proceed with the ceremony you have planned for us?" Xannos asked and HIM looked evilly.

"Ah yes my friend! Let us go to the ceremony." HIM said as he led everyone to the realm where the ceremony will take place. Xannos then turned to Malice.

"Malice, I want a word with you." Xannos said to Malice.

"What is it master?" Malice asked.

"I have a little gift for HIM in return for waking us." Xannos said with an evil grin on his face and Malice looked excited.

"What do you have in mind master?" Malice asked.

"After HIM presents us with newfound powers in the ceremony we will annihilate him and take all of his power as our own as well as his armies of evil." Xannos said and they both looked excited about this plan.

"Ah yes. It's perfect. We'll make HIM our special toy to play with." Malice said with an evil grin.

"Yes let us wait till the ceremony begins." Xannos said.

In a few moments HIM swirled his claws and created a red tornado to transport them to the ceremony.

In a few moments they arrived at in the nether realm where HIM lives and it looks like there is a ceremony. There are millions of forces of evil present as they came to see the special ceremony for the lord of darkness and his comrades. It looked like a red carpet walk in Hollywood only it's more evil and dark. HIM, Xannos and his comrades were walking down the carpet and the evil forces were cheering and chanting in support for their new friends. They continued to walk then they walked up some stairs which lead them to a large cauldron where it looked like they were mixing some kind of potion. They arrived and Xannos looked at the stuff which had the color of blood red. The evil forces silenced as the ceremony began.

"What is this?" Xannos asked.

"A special potion for you and your friends. Once you drink it you'll have dark powers that will make you unstoppable. It's another gift for you from me." HIM said as he got the potion ready for them.

Xannos took the potion from HIM and was about to drink it but he looked at his friends who nodded as they are all aware of their master's plan for HIM.

"Yes my friend. Drink the potion. Claim your destiny. With this power you will all conquer the universe." HIM said in a creepy voice and then Xannos stopped and asked something.

"You said this was a gift from you and we'll be allies right?" Xannos asked.

"Why yes." HIM said.

"But what HIM, must we give to you in return?" Xannos asked and HIM looked evilly at them.

"You shall give to me… everything." HIM said and all of Xannos' suspicions were confirmed then he proceeded with the plan.

Xannos looked very evil then said "Ok here's your return." Then Xannos threw the potion at HIM and splattered all over his face. HIM looked very angry and is about to lash out.

"What is the meaning of this?!" HIM asked angrily and Xannos looked evil again.

"Here's my gift to you." Xannos said then raised a fist to signal his comrades to attack. "NOW!" he shouted and they all blasted dark energy at HIM.

The energy hit HIM and he flew back and fell to the ground hard with a yell of pain. He then got back up and he started to glow in demonic power. "I freed you all and THIS is how you repay me?!" He yelled and Xannos took more joy out of it. HIM then blasted everyone with demonic energy but Xannos, Malice and Deadeye worked together and brought up a shield that blocked the attack.

"Too late to say your prayers!" Xannos shouted then he yelled "Destroy him!" Then they all ran at HIM to destroy him.

HIM threw balls of demonic power at them but Malice, Deadeye and Xannos threw balls of dark magic at them and both powers disappeared when they hit each other. Inferno appeared in front of HIM and then fired a huge blast of fire at HIM. "Feel the BURN!" He shouted as the fire hit HIM causing him to yell in pain and fall to the ground. He brushed the excess fire off of him and then shot another blast of demonic power causing Inferno to fly back and fall to the ground.

Merissa flew to HIM. "Hey HIM your about to get blown!" She shouted as she shot strong wind gusts at HIM. He struggled to break through the wind but he then fell down again. He got back up and looked very agitated as he grabbed Merissa with his claw squeezed her a bit and threw her out of his way but she was brought down safely by Nitrus thanks to his telekinetic powers.

Nefarious ran at HIM and summoned two swords and began to slash HIM. HE threw a few slashed and HIM dodged and blocked those attacks. Nefarious then jumped up slammed the swords down on HIM which he blocked the swords. As they struggled Nefarious disappeared and reappeared behind HIM. He then did a combo of sword slashes, flying kicks and then he threw the swords at HIM which he blocked only for that attack to be a false lead as Nefarious jumped up and brought a hard Kung-Fu kick in the face which sent HIM flying across the floor but he landed on his feet.

Denzel and Shocky worked together to beat HIM with their powers. Denzel threw huge waves of water at HIM and he was washed out a couple of times. Denzel threw another wave at HIM but he crushed it with his claws. Shocky then shot bolts of lightning at HIM which seemed to hurt a lot due to HIM being all wet from Denzell's powers. He cried out in pain from the lightning and he was thrown to the ground hard.

He then felt something cold as soon as he got up. That was true as he was blasted by icicles from crystal. He blocked a few icicles but was hit by a few. "Feel a slow cold death demon!" Crystal said as she froze HIM in a block of Ice. However he used his strength to break through the ice and then blasted Crystal which sent her flying back and hitting the ground.

"Rise my undead legion!" Deadeye said as he used his darkness to summon an army of skeletons which had weapons and then sent them charging at HIM.

He slammed his claws to the ground causing a shockwave to be sent to the group. The wave destroyed the skeletons but the dark lords were not hit by the wave as it is blocked by Rocko who brought up a large and strong wall made of earth. The wave hit the wall and the wall took very little effect from it. He sent the wall to HIM but HIM smashed It to bits with his claws. Bruticus then ran to HIM after HIM smashed the rock wall. "Hey weakling how bout I crush you like a bug!" He shouted as he rammed his muscular fists into him hitting him hard in the chest and the face. He did this a couple of times and HIM fell down hard taking a lot of pain. "Brawl you're up!" Bruticus shouted and Brawl looked excited "I thought you never asked!" Brawl shouted and he ran to HIM while he is down.

Brawl then got to HIM and looked very excited about this. "Not having fun are you? Ha! Wimp!" Brawl shouted and began to punch HIM in the face over and over. HIM struck back by hitting them both with his claws and they both flew back and fell to the ground. "You fools will pay for your blasphemy!" HIM shouted as he started to glow in demonic power again but this time it is far more powerful then they saw. "Now you shall feel my true wrath!" He said as he began to grow taller, more muscular and he grew devil horns, he colored his claws black and his outfit looks more masculine. HIM changed to his true demonic form.

Xannos' comrades looked concerned but Xannos did not seem fidgeted at all as they all looked up. HIM then summoned an evil army that is loyal to him and they surrounded the dark lords. Xannos stepped forward and began to glow in pure darkness.

"What are you doing master?" Malice asked then Xannos snapped.

"SILENCE! I will not stop until HIM is annihilated and his powers are mine! I'll fight him myself, you take care of the fools that stand in our way." Xannos said as his comrades attacked the evil forces using all of their powers.

Xannos stopped to look at HIM. "Now HIM for the last time! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Xannos shouted angrily but HIM laughed.

"Come and get it you fool. But you'll have to go through me first!" HIM said as he laughed. Xannos then channeled his dark powers and created a ball of darkness

"Very well. You shall face COMPLETE ANNHIALATION!" He shouted as he threw the ball at HIM.

HIM canceled out the ball with his demonic power then they both charged at each other. Xannos threw a punch but HIM blocked it. HIM threw an attack but Xannos blocked that one. HIM blasted demonic energy at Xannos but he disappeared in a puff of darkness.

"Where'd you go?" HIM asked then Xannos reappeared behind HIM and then Xannos gave HIM a hard hit on his back which sent him rolling across the floor.

"Persistent little pest are you?" HIM asked as he charged at Xannos. He then brought his claws forward to grab Xannos but he brought his hands to grab the claws. They struggled against each other but then HIM got the upper hand and threw Xannos across the floor. But Xannos got back to his feet quickly and he slid across the floor.

HIM threw a claw down to the ground to crush Xannos but he quickly dodged the attack. Xannos then flew up and threw powerful punches at HIM but HIM blocked them and did a quick attack by blasting Xannos with his demonic power. This hit Xannos as he flew across the floor and landed on his back hard.

Xannos quickly got up and flew towards HIM and brought a fist up to throw a punch. HIM ran to Xannos and threw a punch with his claw. They both clashed their punches as an explosion happened between them. Xannos flew back but landed on his feet and HIM flew backwards and landed on his back. Xannos laughed evilly at HIM.

"More powerful than what?" Xannos asked in a mocking tone and HIM got more angry.

"You will suffer for this!" HIM shouted angrily as he blasted a huge blast of demonic power.

"Feel the strength of the darkness demon!" Xannos shouted as he blasted a huge blast of dark energy to counteract the demonic blast. The two blasts touched each other and are trying to hit one of the villains but there seem to be no break in the deadlock. They continued struggling as Xannos closed his eyes and thought about all of his enemies and channeled anger and rage. HE felt they are the perfect weapon to defeat HIM. "I have been defeated before in my moment of triumph and I will NOT FAIL AGAIN!" He exclaimed angrily. "Your power shall be mine and I will be the one to rule the universe through evil. ME!" HE exclaimed again as he started to gain the upper hand.

"You will be my puppets Xannos. You will serve me!" HIM shouted.

"NEVER!" Xannos exclaimed as he screamed in rage as his blast got so powerful that it hit HIM and he flew to a wall and collapsed on the floor in defeat. Everyone then got to their master after defeating the minions without a hitch. HIM then got angry again.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!" HIM shouted. "You cannot destroy me! IM IMMORTAL!" He shouted again and Xannos only laughed.

"I know we can't destroy you because your immortal. But what I do know is that I can still take your power and take you as our trophy." Xannos said as he and his comrades emitted in darkness. "So long HIM. Comrades now!" Xannos shouted as they all blasted dark magic at HIM and he started to disappear. HIM was screaming in agony as he was turned into 13 separate fragments of his soul and they entered the bodies of the dark lords. They all felt a new power inside them and it felt so great!

"YES! The demon's power and soul are ours!" Xannos shouted and his comrades cheered on raising their fists.

The evil forces had looks of shock on their faces as they made HIM no longer exist. Xannos and his comrades turned to the forces.

"My friends! A new age has begun. An age where true darkness and evil rise and conquer the universe once again! HIM has been a complete failure to send his world to darkness and now we have taken his place. Evil will no longer follow HIM. Evil shall follow me and my comrades now. Together we shall do what HIM could never do. Together we shall crush all of our enemies and destroy all that stand in our way! Together we will prevail! We will conquer all! And best of all we will show this insolent universe what it truly means to be forces of pure darkness and pure evil!" Xannos completed his speech and every evil force including his comrades cheered loudly and threw their fists into the air. Xannos brought his arms up and did a praising pose with his arms high in the air.

"YES! YES!" Xannos shouted as he then summoned darkness and it flew all around the realm like wind blowing. "Hear me universe! There is nowhere to hide from the wrath of the almighty XANNOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And so HIM has been taken over by Xannos and his comrades. Now free once again the universe is in grave danger from his wrath. All of our hopes now turn to a hero who would be chosen to fight this great darkness that threatens the universe.

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Oh boy, this is bad everyone! HIM may have been defeated and ceased to exist but now an even bigger dark threat is coming. And that is Xannos and his twelve comrades. I hope you all like this chapter. To me it looked so epic and evil, I mean with Xannos taking returning and taking over HIM, that is pretty evil right there. Be on the lookout for what happens in the next chapter. It will come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers and welcome back! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with school work. Ok everyone darkness has now begun to rise in its conquest of the universe. And now we must choose the hero strong enough and brave enough to defeat the great dark threat. And I think you may already figure out who it is. I hope you guys like the main villain that I've created as well as his cronies. But you guys will be more excited as to what comes next! Now I take you back to the girls perspective of the movie. I would like to thank those who left more reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate your support! So without further delay let us begin.**

Chapter 5: The Chosen Ones

Somewhere in the galaxy there was a platform made of stone in the shape of a circle and had seven thrones on the edge of the circle platform. Sitting on the thrones were the guardians of the light and the darkness. There are seven guardians because they are a force of good and that the number seven is the lucky number. There are thirteen lords of darkness because they are evil and that the number thirteen is the unlucky number. The platform also had what appeared to be a hologram of the universe. The worlds and the activities happening in those worlds can be seen by the guardians.

The guardians sitting on the thrones were heroes and brave warriors who took the place of past guardians after their time as guardians is done. There were four guys and three girls. They guys names were Soren, Baston, Adam and Abraham. The girls' names were Diana, Arlene and Isis. Each guardian wore the same clothes which is a red cloak but they are different due to their hair. Soren had blonde hair that ran down to the back of his neck. Baston had short brown hair, Adam didn't have hair just a bald head. Abraham had black hair that appeared to be short and had the look of a buzz cut. Diana had long blonde hair that ran to the midline of her back. Arlene had black hair that ran to the back of her neck. Isis had white hair that was shorter and had little curls on her head.

These guardians have followed the same task as the past guardians: to watch over the universe and chose the worthy hero whenever a major dark threat happens. They have seen heroes defeat evil forces before but those forces aren't as evil as the dark forces the original guardians fought before. They are aware of the demons that exist and they've chosen worthy heroes to defeat them and those heroes were successful. They also know about the demon HIM for a while and they were stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that 3 little girls with powers defeat HIM numerous times despite how powerful and evil he is. At first they all thought it was a preposterous hoax because little girls cannot be powerful heroes, they can't have the will to take on a universal threat. But as they watch over them which they have for a long time the guardians begin to believe that those three girls may be worthy one day to take on a universal threat. They feel that it is not their powers that would make them who they are but it is the power of love, hope and courage that lie in their hearts and souls. Right now the guardians watch over the universe for any signs of trouble and activity of the girls. So far they haven't seen any trouble happening now.

"Do you see or feel any trouble friends?" Soren asked.

"Nothing yet Soren." Abraham said.

"I don't feel anything happening." Isis said.

"We need to keep looking." Adam said. "We cannot forget our role in the universe."

"Agreed lets also keep a close watch on the girls." Soren said and they continued their wok.

They continued to look. But… then… they felt something deep inside them. It felt like they were about to get sick and they had a bad headache. They then heard a sinister laugh. The deep dark laugh started low then it started to grow. The laugh then became dark and sinister that it felt like the world would shake. As the guardians heard the laugh and felt the pain they looked fearful as they recognized the sinister force that is rising. And… they wished this was not happening. They wished this wouldn't be true.

"Xannos… is… free?!" The guardians said in a unison.

"No! It cannot be!" Soren said fearing the fate of the universe and its inhabitants.

Then Diana found out something. "Xannos and his comrades are free because of HIM!"

"HIM?!" The guardians shouted.

"He must've freed Xannos to destroy those girls and send the universe to darkness. But I now feel that HIM's power and soul are in Xannos." Abraham said.

"I feel it too. It feels that Xannos wiped HIM from existence and he has gained a whole new power of darkness by taking HIM's soul and demonic power as his own and he divided the soul and power to his comrades giving them the power." Baston said. The guardians looked more worried.

"Ohhh. This is far worse than I feared." Soren said "With this new power he will use it to spread darkness across the universe and raise an army by his side. Xannos is no doubt even more powerful than when he was before and when his new army is complete the universe will surely be doomed."

"Then… it is time to choose the hero who will defeat Xannos and save the universe." Diana said.

"Agreed my friends. The chosen one will be the one to save us all. Let us hope that it is those girls who will be chosen." Soren said and they prepared to create a bright light that will go out and choose the hero.

"From the light of the soul the darkness ends, but the light of the chosen one is what we shall depend. Oh worthy one you shall set things right, bring the universe from the darkness and back to light." The guardians said the rhyme together and the light grew bright as ever.

"Almighty light go out and choose well. Brave hero, a great evil has come. Please… Heed our call!" Soren said as the light then shot out into the universe beginning its journey to choose the hero worthy to defeat the darkness.

(We take you to Earth, Townsville Park)

At Townsville park there was a huge party going on. This was the after party for the hero of the year ceremony. There was dancing, music, games, snacks, all sorts of fun similar to the party the girls had at school. Almost every citizen of Townsville was there including Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, Professor and of course the girls and their friends. Everyone was having such a great time they'd wish that the party would never end, especially the girls.

"This is the best day ever!" Blossom shouted excitedly.

"I wish this will never end!" Bubbles said happily.

"I hope it stays like this forever! We are really in the zone now!" Buttercup said excitedly and everyone laughed along with the girls. Professor came to them.

"I have never been so proud of you girls. You really deserved this. I love you so much." Professor said and the girls beamed with happiness.

"We love you too Professor!" The girls exclaimed happily and they shared a big hug.

"Awww!" Everyone there exclaimed loving the view they saw and cheered.

Everyone then resumed having fun at the party. As they continued to party they spotted something in the sky, it appeared to be a meteor shower. Everyone was amazed at the show they were seeing even the girls.

"Wow! A meteor shower!" Bubbles said happily.

"This is so cool!" Buttercup said.

"Let's all make a wish." Blossom said and the girls closed their eyes and made a wish.

"_I wish that everything and everyone would be happy and bright as me._" Bubbles wished in her head.

"_I wish that I can be the greatest fighter in the world, where I can beat anyone without a scratch on me_." Buttercup wished in her head.

"_I wish that we would have the greatest and biggest adventure in our lives._" Blossom wished in her head.

The meteors continued to fall when suddenly everyone saw something very bright in the sky. It was a very bright light and it looked like it is heading for Earth.

"What is that?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know." Bubbles said.

"I can't tell what it is cause the light is so bright." Blossom said and the light became brighter.

Suddenly the light zoomed to the surface of the Earth and it hit the girls. The girls let out a yelp as the light hit them, but it didn't' hurt them it just shinned on them.

The light faded for a bit but it is still glowing around the girls.

"What's going on, what is this light?" Blossom asked.

"I hope it's nothing bad." Bubbles said worried.

"If its Mojo Jojo again, I'm so going to kick his butt again!" Buttercup said prepared to fight anything that would come at them.

Then the girls felt like they were being pulled into the air. They began to be pulled up and fly in the same path as the beam of light. They started getting scared and then they called out for help.

"Professor! Help!" The girls cried.

"Girls!" Professor called out and ran to the girls but was too late. The girls were lifted up and flew fast up in the path of the light screaming all the way. Before everyone knew it the girls were gone, they looked worried as the girls may not come back, especially Professor.

(We take you to the guardian's base)

The light hit the ground on the guardian's base and the girls appeared but unconscious. They woke up and saw the place and seven guardians and looked nervous. They didn't know where they are and who they are. They still were ready to fight if it is something evil. The guardians looked down and was surprised to see that the light had chosen the girls, just like they believed it would. They were extra happy because the legend about young heroes is true.

"It's them! The light chose the girls!" Soren said and the girls looked up at the guardians and looked more nervous since they do not know who the guardians are.

"Who are you guys?" Buttercup asked loudly.

"What is this place?" Bubbles asked.

"Why are we here?" Blossom asked and Soren calmed them down.

"Do not be alarmed girls, we aren't here to hurt you." Soren said. "My name is Soren."

"My name is Adam." Adam introduced himself.

"My name is Arlene." Arlene said.

"My name is Baston." Baston said.

"My name is Isis." Isis said.

"My name is Abraham." Abraham said.

"My name is Diana." Diana said and the girls calmed down a bit now that they know the names of the people.

"What are your names girls?" Soren asked.

"M-my name is Blossom." Blossom said nervously.

"M-my name is Bubbles." Bubbles said nervously.

"My name is Buttercup." Buttercup said. "Who are you guys again?"

"We are known as the guardians of light and darkness." Adam said.

"Guardians?" the girls asked.

"Yes. Our duty is to watch over the universe and balance light and darkness through peace and love." Abraham said.

"We were warriors that fought forces of evil and we became guardians as an award for our heroics. Now as guardians we watch over the universe and choose other heroes to fight if any major threat happens. We feel that choosing other people to fight evil is a good chance to allow other people who have the same will as us defeat evil and become guardians if they accept that role." Arlene said and the girls looked surprised and excited about this.

"Wow, so you are like us. We fight crime and evil in our world every day." Blossom said.

"That's right, and that light that shinned on you? It came from us. We chose you." Isis said and the girls looked curious.

"Why did that light choose us?" Buttercup asked.

"We chose you and brought you here because the entire universe is being threatened as we speak." Soren said.

"The universe?" The girls asked.

The guardians looked saddened and Baston spoke up. "Yes, a grave and dark evil is on the. The powerful dark lord Xannos has been free from his prison and he seeks to send the universe to darkness." The girls looked curious again.

"Who's Xannos?" The girls asked.

"We'll show you." Soren said and the guardians waved their hands and the hologram turned into a scene. That scene is a flashback to show the girls who Xannos is and why he is a very powerful and evil lord.

"Thousands of years ago, before the birth of the light there was the darkness. The beings that created the universe called gods sought to have light and darkness balanced through peace and love, just like us and the heroes before us. But the darkness became all too powerful and created the dark lord Xannos and his twelve comrades. Xannos seeks to send the entire universe and all that exists into eternal darkness and evil. He has been feared by millions of people in the universe because of his brutality and sadistic nature. He cares nothing about the lives of innocent people and even his friends. He only cares about gaining power, conquering, torturing, killing, sending people to despair and breaking their hearts and souls deep. Anyone who he sees as unworthy or simply talks out at him would receive sadistic punishments or be simply destroyed by him. He also allies himself with those who share the same nature as him and he also battles powerful dark beings all to gain more power. The powers of Xannos and his comrades are dark magic, mind tricks, teleportation, and elemental powers including fire, water, ice, lightning, air and earth."

The scene disappeared and the girls looked scared about Xannos and how purely evil he looked in the scene. "_Gee I thought HIM and Mojo Jojo were evil."_ Buttercup said nervously. Buttercup felt a little nervous about this despite her toughness. "During the time when he was at large he almost succeeded in his plans when Xavier and his warriors defeated him in a titanic battle. After Xannos was defeated the first guardians locked him and his comrades in the dark zone to put him in a hibernation state to neutralize his powers and protect the universe from his malice. After that the guardians of light and darkness formed and for thousands of years, new guardians came and replaced the old ones to have a turn to watch the universe."

The girls looked happy about the story now but went back to nervousness as he spoke up again, "And now after thousands of years, Xannos and his comrades are free all because of HIM." Soren said and showed them HIM. The girls were surprised that the guardians knew HIM.

"You knew HIM?" The girls asked.

"Yes, we know about his evil nature which is similar to Xannos and watched over him for a long time. We almost chose a hero to defeat him when we found out about you girls." Diana said and the girls looked more surprised.

"So you found out about us because of the times we defeated HIM?" Bubbles asked.

"That's right, at first we thought it was an imagination seeing three little girls with powers defeat a powerful demon. But we continued to watch over you and became impressed by your heroics and eventually we believed that you would be the hero worthy to defeat a universal threat. And that time came." Soren said.

"So you chose us to defeat this Xannos guy?" Blossom asked nervous about this destiny that has fallen upon them.

"Yes. About your enemy HIM, we no longer feel his existence but Xannos has his soul and his power. He annihilated HIM after a battle and took his powers as his own. He has become more powerful and evil than ever. And if we don't stop him, darkness will cover the light, souls will be lost and worlds will be annihilated." Arlene said and the girls looked scared than nervous. They feel that even though they beat evil every day, this is going to be their biggest baddest and most powerful villain ever. They also feel not ready to save an entire universe, they fear that they might fail and they universe will be destroyed.

"I-I-I'm not sure about this." Bubbles said.

"As much as I love beating bad guys, I feel this is something beyond what we normally do." Buttercup said unsure about this destiny.

"I don't think we are capable of this. We've never saved an entire universe before. Can you choose someone other than us?" Blossom asked.

"It is ok to feel fear girls. All heroes feel fear when a great destiny has fallen on them. But you won't be able to feel fear as long as you always know who you really are." Soren said.

"That's right, what you girls do every day to the citizens of Townsville is who you are. You girls have such caring, compassionate and courageous hearts and souls. No one can stop you girls not even the most powerful and most evil beings. Those feelings you have and the same feelings the citizens have is the right weapon to defeat Xannos and the darkness that threatens the universe. That is why the light choose you." Abraham said.

The girls looked at each other and looked at the guardians. "Can we take some time to think about this and talk to our professor about this?" Blossom asked.

"Of course girls. We'll send you back to earth, he'll want to know about this." Soren said and the guardian's opened a portal to lead the girls to Townsville. "When you girls made your decision call out to us and we'll bring you back here. Remember, this is a destiny that has chosen you. All you need to do is embrace who you are and you'll know what to do." They stepped though the portal and were sent back to Townsville.

"I hope the girls make a decision soon. The universe will count on them." Diana said.

"I must agree with you. Those girls are our only hope." Soren said and they kept hope up for the girls.

Darkness is on the rise and the only hope for peace and happiness among all that exists in the universe is in the hands of the Powerpuff Girls. Let us hope that they have the strength, courage and sacrifice to save us all.

**And done! Ok everyone, now you guys are starting to get an understanding of what is really going on. The girls have been chosen to defeat Xannos and the dark threat rising and now they must decide to follow their destiny. In the future I plan to include different worlds that they will travel across the universe and defeat evil, like the world I wrote earlier in the movie. That's all I will say as of now. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers and welcome back! Previously the girls were chosen by the guardians to defeat Xannos and his darkness. However, they begin to feel unsure of themselves. They may have saved Townsville numerous times and defeated the biggest and baddest of villains, they feel that saving an entire universe and defeating a powerful dark lord is something that is beyond what they do and they are not sure if they are capable of saving the universe. But they are going back to Townsville and talk to Professor about the destiny that has fallen on them. Let's hope they accept the destiny and defeat Xannos. I came up with a little caption for my movie. The first movie said "Saving the world before bedtime". My caption will say "Darkness rises, destiny calls." I hope you like that caption. Ok everyone let's do it! On to the next scene!**

Chapter 6: Discussions and decisions

(Back to Townsville)

The party came to a sudden halt when everyone witnessed the disappearance of the girls. They are pacing around in a fast pace worried about the girls and are wondering where they are and if they are ok. Professor was the most worried since he is practically the girl's father. He looked up in the sky and thought in his mind "_girls where are you? I hope you're ok?"_

As he continued looking up he saw a bright light in the sky. Everyone looked up and stare at the light. The light became brighter as it is heading to Earth. The light hit the ground and everyone yelled as the light blinded them. The light subsided as the girls appeared completely unharmed. Everyone immediately felt happy that the girls were back and unharmed especially Professor as he ran to the girls.

"Girls! Thank goodness you're ok! We were so worried!" Professor exclaimed as he hugged the girls.

Everyone was very happy that the girls were ok but then they became concerned when they saw that the girls had sad looks on their faces.

"What's the matter girls? Did something happen when you disappeared? Are you ok?" Professor asked.

"Don't worry everyone, we're ok. Nothing bad happened to us." Blossom spoke up.

"But we feel we won't be. We feel that the entire universe won't be." Bubbles said in a worried tone.

"What happened?" Ms. Keane asked.

"The light came from guardians who watch over the universe." Buttercup spoke up.

"Guardians?" Everyone asked.

"Yes. They brought us up to their base and told us that an incredible evil is rising and threatening the entire universe and all that exists." Blossom said and everyone looked very concerned.

"Oh boy, this doesn't sound good at all." Mayor said.

"They told us that an evil dark lord named Xannos seeks to send the entire universe into eternal darkness and evil. They also told us that he is far more powerful that all of our enemies and ten times as evil as they are." Blossom said with a bit of a scared tone.

Bubbles became very scared about this after Blossom mentioned lord Xannos. Buttercup tried to stay in her tough and brave look but even she was worried about this evil because they never fought anything like that before. Everyone became very frightened as well.

"But the main point is that those guardians and that light chose us to defeat Xannos and his darkness." Buttercup said sounded a bit worried.

"Wow!" Everyone said feeling happy that the girls became the chosen ones. They feel more honored and more proud to have the girls worthy of such an incredible destiny.

"Wow girls. Destiny chose you. I'm so proud of you." Professor said happily then went back to concern. "But why aren't you girls happy about it?"

"We feel that this destiny made a mistake." Blossom said. "We may fight crime and evil daily but this is something we feel we cannot do."

"I have to admit as much as I love to fight evil, even I feel worried. This may be the biggest, baddest and most powerful threat we have ever faced, and an entire universe is threatened." Buttercup said.

"A-and I feel we might fail and the universe will be destroyed. I saw what Xannos is and how evil he is, and I'm scared. I don't want to be his pet! I don't want to live in the dark!" Bubbles said feeling very scared.

Everyone looked concerned for the girls, especially Professor. They love the girls and everything they do and they are proud that this destiny chose them. They feel pained to see them in fear of this threat. Professor comforted them.

"There, there girls. Everything will be alright. I believe I know why the light chose you. Think about everything you have done in the past and how happy everything seemed." Professor said comforting them and reminding them of all of their past heroics.

"That's right girls. Every day you fight evil and you are never afraid to fight and defeat them. You always win because being heroes is who you girls are." Ms. Keane said supporting the girls.

"Exactly. You girls are always compassionate, caring and courageous when danger unfolds. Even though we faced dark times and evil may win you always win!" Mayor said and then everyone cheered for the girls in support. The girls felt much better.

"You see girls. That destiny chose you because of who you are and what you do. It doesn't matter if your little girls with powers. What matters is who you really are. You showed us who you really are when you first defeated Mojo Jojo and his monkeys." Professor said.

The girls felt even better than ever now that they realized why they were chosen by this great destiny. They felt something warm in their chests. They realize that the light that chose them is inside them and the feelings they have toward everyone in Townsville is making their hearts and souls fill with light. The girls then smiled warmly and nodded to each other before turning to everyone.

"Everyone, thank you all so much. We have made our decision." Blossom spoke up and everyone beamed. "We will accept this destiny that has chosen us. We will fight this dark threat that is rising and we won't give up."

Everyone cheered and Bubbles spoke up, "If anyone like us is in need and want happiness, I will help them. I'm going to fight too."

Buttercup then spoke up, "You girls can't leave me out of this. You'll need the muscle of the team if we are going to kick Xannos' butt. I'm ready to fight this dark creep and show him what the Powerpuff Girls are made of!"

Everyone cheered again and Professor hugged them close. "Oh girls! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you professor!" The girls cheered back happily.

"Oh and I have to tell you girls this. I felt this is the perfect time to do it." Professor said and the girls looked confused.

"What is it?" The girls asked.

"Ms. Keane can you come here please?" Professor asked Ms. Keane and she walked to them. "Me and her have been talking before and I asked her 'will you marry me?' and tell them Ms. Keane." He finished and Ms. Keane showed them a proposal ring.

"I said 'yes'". Ms. Keane said and the girls looked so happy. Even thought it would be weird for their kindergarten teacher to marry the Professor they were happy. Now they'll become a real family, with Professor as their "dad" and Ms. Keane as their "mom". Professor had been in love with her for a long time and now was to great time to propose after everything they went through.

"Wow! Congratulations!" The girls exclaimed and the couple chucked.

"Thank you girls." Ms. Keane said happily and then the Professor spoke up.

"Since you girls accepted your destiny. I want you to go to the guardians and tell them you decision. Will you do that?" Professor said.

"We will!" The girls said happily and everyone cheered for them.

The girls then looked up in the sky and called out to them guardians. "Guardians! We have made our decision!" They exclaimed and the light returned and pulled them up to the guardian's base.

(Back at the guardians base)

The guardians watched as the light touched down on the floor and the girls appeared.

Soren spoke up, "Ah girls. You've come with your decision. What did you decide?"

The girls nodded to each other and Blossom spoke to them. "We will accept our destiny. We will fight Xannos and his darkness."

"We talked about it with our friends and family and they helped us choose this." Bubbles said.

"I'm ready to give those dark creeps a piece of my mind! I'm ready for anything." Buttercup said proudly and the guardians looked happy.

"Well done girls! It is time we even the odds in our favor!" Soren said happily and the guardians agreed.

"Now you girls need to listen." He spoke up again and the girls listened. "Xannos and his 12 comrades plan to bring darkness to the universe by aiding chaos, recruiting villains to their dark army, bringing war to the worlds and bringing great despair to the innocent. As he invades and spreads evil he will gain a massive amount of dark power and when he reaches maximum level he will unleash the final darkness."

"The…Final…Darkness?" The girls asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Once Xannos unleashes the final darkness he will bring Armageddon to the universe." Arlene said and the girls looked worried again.

"What does Armageddon mean?" The girls asked.

"Armageddon means… the end of all things. All life in the universe will perish." Adam said and the girls looked scared again but he spoke up again.

"Do not worry girls. The only way to stop the final darkness from ever happening is to defeat the evil forces invading the universe and bringing hope and happiness to the innocent." Soren said.

"That's right, the feelings of happiness, hope and peace are the key feelings to push back Xannos' power. You girls will also build a mighty alliance made of the people you meet so we can counter Xannos' army and defeat him. The bigger the alliance the weaker Xannos will get and his final darkness would be powerless. Not only that but as your friendship with the people of the universe gets bigger as well as you saving them from despair, you will gain a newfound power in your hearts and souls." Adam said.

"Absolutely. The Power of light in you will be the key to defeating the darkness." Diana said.

The girls thought about something. The warm feeling they had in their hearts was the power of light growing in them. They felt happy about it then Blossom spoke up.

"So we need to travel the universe, save the innocent, defeat the villains that invade, build an alliance and use our newfound powers to defeat Xannos and his dark army?" Blossom asked.

"_Heh. This should be easy_." Buttercup thought in her mind.

"That's right girls. You have many friends at your world but it's not enough to defeat Xannos. That is why we will send you to different worlds around the universe that are in danger of the darkness." Isis said.

"Wow, we get to see different worlds?" Bubbles asked.

"Absolutely. As you travel the universe you will meet different people and make new friends. I can also assure you that they will be dying to meet you." Abraham said.

"Yes. Children around the universe hope that one day the legend of heroes that are their age would be real and be chosen to defeat a great evil. And they'll be so excited to see you." Baston said and the girls looked excited.

"Wow! That's awesome! I cannot wait to meet those people!" Buttercup said excitedly.

"Well we are glad you're up for it." Diana said happily.

"Now there will be many trials up ahead and we also fear that all your old enemies will no doubt support Xannos' cause. You girls must not lose sight of who you are and you must not let the dark army conquer the universe and you must stop Xannos from unleashing the final darkness. Do you girls understand?" Soren asked and the girls looked determined again.

"We do!" The girls exclaimed in a determined tone and the guardians look happy about it.

"Excellent! Now before we send you to the first world we want you to go back to your world and wish them goodbye." Adam said.

"But do not worry, your friends and family will be with you in your hearts. You just have to remember that." Isis said.

"Absolutely. You girls will make many new friends and you'll also be under our guidance. Do not worry." Diana said.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Thank you so much guardians. We won't let you and the universe down we promise." Blossom said. "Can you send us back please?"

"Of course. We are so proud of you girls and we already know your friends and family are proud of you too." Arlene said and the girls giggled.

"Now after you say your goodbyes we will send you to the first world. The world is called Celestia. It is a planet that is similar to yours. There are many peaceful people who live there and they will be so excited to meet you, especially the children." Abraham said.

"We can't wait to meet them." Bubbles said happily.

"And so our universal adventure begins. I'm so excited!" Buttercup said and did a few punches in the air showing off her fighting style. Everyone laughed with her.

"Alright girls, it's time to send you back. You should also get some sleep before we send you on your way." Soren said as the guardians opened a portal to Earth. The girls floated back but Soren spoke up again. "And girls?" They looked back. "Good luck." He said with a smile and the girls smiled back before going into the portal.

(Townsville)

The light touched down on Townsville Park and the girls emerged. Everyone looked happy to see them.

"Everyone we told our guardians our decision and we will travel the universe to defeat the darkness." Blossom spoke up and everyone even the professor looked saddened that the girls have to leave for their quest.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"That's right. We will see new worlds and meet new friends. So we will have to say goodbye tomorrow before we go." Buttercup said.

"We will miss you, but we promise to always have you all in our hearts. We will not let you all down." Bubbles said and everyone even professor had tears of joy coming out of their eyes.

"Thank you girls!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You're welcome everyone!" The girls exclaimed then the professor spoke up.

"Ok girls let's go home so you can sleep before you go on your quest. It's been a long night." Professor said and the girls agreed with him.

"Good bye Miss. Keane we'll see you tomorrow." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled and said "Goodbye Professor, goodnight girls."

"Goodbye Miss. Keane." The girls said as the family went to their car and went back home.

Professor and the girls arrived home and got ready for bed. The girls got on their night gowns and went to their bed and got under their covers. Bubbles held her cuddly octopus "Octi" close to her as she laid under her cover. Professor walked up them, planted kisses on their foreheads and went to their door.

"Goodnight girls." Professor said.

"Goodnight professor." The girls said as he turned off the lights and closed the door.

They were about to go to sleep but Blossom spoke up.

"Hey girls, remember the wishes we made during the meteor shower?"

"Yea." Bubbles said.

"What about them Red?" Buttercup asked.

"I feel that after accepting our destiny. They've already come true." Blossom said and the girls looked happy before falling into a deep sleep with happy smiles.

And so the girls accepted their destiny as the chosen ones. And tomorrow the quest to defeat the darkness will begin.

**And done! Alright everyone the quest will begin soon enough so do not worry. I apologize that the chapter was short but I'd rather separate the discussion with the guardians and with the girl's friends and family into two chapters. The last one where they find out their destiny and this one where they accept the destiny was what I had in mind. I must say this chapter is pretty warm and touching with the friends and family of the girls encouraging them to follow their hearts and souls and accepting the destiny. I bet you were surprised I had Professor and Ms. Keane propose a marriage to each other because we all saw he little interactions they had when we watched the show when we were kids. But I assure you that time would come soon enough. So stay tuned because the quest will finally begin!**


End file.
